


The Christmas Party

by Requin



Category: Holby City
Genre: AU, Berena Secret Santa, Bernie is beguiled, Bisexual Female Character, Christmas Party, F/F, First Time, Mistletoe, Serena is more confident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requin/pseuds/Requin
Summary: Serena Campbell's Christmas party is the highlight of the year.





	The Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ddagent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/gifts).



> Wanted a more confident Serena and a beguiled Bernie, and lingerie. Because canon can get it in the neck! 
> 
> Thank you ddagent for organising this and for being my giftee! Hope you like it! 
> 
> Prompt was: AU, Christmas, mistletoe, cooking/baking

Bernie doesn’t even know why she’s been invited. She’s only been working on Keller for a few weeks, hasn’t really talked to anyone a part from Dom and Dr Digby. 

She likes it well enough, the work. It’s bit boring but it’s clean and safe, and after years toiling in the desert in atrocious conditions, Bernie guesses it’s an improvement. 

Now that she’s become a trusted member of staff after butting heads with Ric Griffin and not rolling her eyes too much at Hanssen, she gets the good surgeries. The tricky ones. She takes Dom and Dr Digby under her wing, tries to mentor them. They are eager enough, and clever. 

She’s living in rented accommodation not far from the hospital. A flat she found when things ended with Marcus. Turns out civilian life was the death knoll of her marriage, her injuries not enough to rekindle dwindling love. If hot kisses with Alex are never to be mentioned, Bernie is fine with that. Out of guilt, she leaves Marcus the house and all the things that she never helped pick anyway. 

She finds herself with quite a bit of free time. She runs. Goes to the pub with Dom and meets his young friends. Morven is sweet and Zosia interesting enough to hold a conversation. 

She hears of Serena Campbell before she meets her properly. Something about chaos on AAU. Dom mentions doing a few shifts down there and finding it hectic but satisfying. Describes Ms Campbell as competent and fair. 

One night at Albie’s, Bernie finds Dom already seated next to someone. A pretty brunette with a charming smile that stirs something inside Bernie that she thought was long dead. It’s Ms Campbell, of course, but they only exchange pleasantries before Serena has to go. Something about a nephew.

“He has Asperger’s,” Dom says in a tone of confidence. “Really nice guy.” 

Bernie nods and orders a whiskey. 

As the weather turns sour and the temperatures drop, Bernie keeps hearing about Serena Campbell and AAU. How the ward is stretched. How Serena is being pulled in many different directions with AAU and being Deputy CEO and the famous nephew. Bernie remembers the woman’s smile. How kind she’d looked. Wishes her well. 

She’s seen Serena all of three times, that night at Albie’s, once in the morning in the car park and coming out of Hanssen’s office, when she gets an invitation for her Christmas party. It’s in a little red envelope and everything, with her name written on it.

She’s staring at it, bemused, when Dom wheels over in his office chair, grin on his face. 

“Look at you! You bagged an invite! And I thought you were a hermit!” He crows. 

Bernie flushes. 

“Calm yourself. I got one too. You can be my date, what do you say? Or do you have a lady friend?” 

Bernie goes even redder. She blames the many glasses of wine for that little confession, but it does feel nice to have someone who gets it. Even if they use it to tease her. 

“No. No lady friend,” she mumbles. 

Dom claps his hands, delighted. 

“It’s the highlight of the year. Seriously. Serena goes all out with the food and the decorations. You’ll know plenty of people,” Dom says as they do rounds. 

From then on, everyone she meets only talks about Serena’s party. Sasha mulls over which bow tie he’s going to wear. Ric debates which of his alleged many conquests he’s going to bring. Dom wants to bring jugs of his own cocktails. Even reserved Morven, whom Bernie doesn’t talk to often, describes her dress choices. 

Bernie feels a little overwhelmed. 

And she still hasn’t properly met the woman. 

Through some Christmas miracle, although Bernie supposes Serena, as deputy, managed to pull strings, everyone who’s been invited is free the Saturday night of the party. Hanssen even descends on Keller with antlers to confirm Bernie’s shift switch. He looks at her with kind eyes and Bernie can’t shake the warmth she feels in her chest. She is wanted, here. People want her with them. 

The feeling continues when Dom drags her in the locker room, pressing two velvet suits against his body. 

“Black or forest green?” He asks, his eyebrow up. 

They look identical to Bernie, but she points to the second one and he nods. 

“What about you, what are you wearing?” 

The party is in a few hours, but Bernie decided that morning it would be a faff to head home after her shift to head back out again. She digs into her locker and brings out tailored black trousers and a shimmering gold blouse that opens at the collar. 

Dom whistles his appreciation. 

“Ms Wolfe! I didn’t know you had it in you! I thought I was going to have to wrestle you out of your scrubs!” 

Bernie scoffs, but she knows she stands out from the other consultants, always in her scrubs. 

They get ready together. Dom even helps her with her eyeshadow, quips that he’s probably worn some more often than her. 

Somehow, they end up sharing a cab with Morven and Nurse Fletcher, and it’s a jolly ride full of laughter. The air is crisp and there is snow on the ground, and Bernie can’t help but marvel at the frosted tree branches and the decorated houses. 

Serena’s house is large and already they can hear music and laughter coming from inside. Morven links arms with Bernie so that she doesn’t skid in her heels. 

“I’m so glad you came, Ms Wolfe. I hope you have fun.” 

Bernie smiles and gets her safely to the door. She looks up from her feet, happy she wore brogues and then her heart stops. 

Serena Campbell is at her door. And she looks magnificent. Bernie stares at her dress, deep red and clinging in all the right places. It displays the most incredible cleavage without being indecent, and Bernie has to force her eyes away, cheeks burning. 

“Ah! And Major Wolfe! Welcome! Welcome! Come in!” Serena is saying. 

Bernie comes forward a little dumbly and suddenly she is enveloped by Serena’s heady perfume, something spicy and enticing. It makes Bernie’s belly do little flips. Serena gives her a one armed hug and Bernie just thrusts forward the nice bottle of red she brought. 

“A Shiraz? A woman after my own heart!” Serena drawls amidst much laughter. 

There isn’t time to digest that because they are all bundled into the warmth of the foyer and told where to put their coats. Bernie breathes in and out and tells herself to get a grip. She’s here to have a nice time, not lust over their frankly spectacular hostess. 

Serena is in her element. There is plenty of food, canapés and mince pies. Lots of booze, and everyone seems to be having a marvellous time. It’s a bit overwhelming at first, but Bernie quickly finds people she knows and likes. Sasha chose the red bow tie in the end. Makes him look a bit like Santa. 

After a while, and Bernie barely sees Serena, for which she’s grateful, someone uncovers the piano in the corner of the sitting room. There is a raucous cheer and cries of “Serena! Serena!” Until their hostess appears with obvious fake modesty. 

It’s clearly not the first time Serena has performed for this crowd. She takes her place by the piano and a nurse from ITU takes his seat and starts on an easy “We wish you a merry Christmas” that Serena leads with gusto. 

Bernie feels herself flush. Serena has a beautiful, deep voice and her eyes are sparkling with happiness. It’s getting warm in the room and Bernie rubs at her neck, squirming every time Serena happens to look her way. 

“Do “All I want for Christmas is you” Serena!” Morven shouts, her eyes glazed by too much Prosecco. 

Serena dithers for a bit and then with a “oh go on then!” The nurse starts the first bars. 

It’s like there’s a spotlight on her, and Bernie can’t look at anything else. Serena leans against the piano and hams it up, her voice low and sultry, and Bernie can feel it in her toes. 

“Careful now, you’re going to bore a hole into her,” Dom whispers in her ear. 

She jumps a little, startled, and blushes, but doesn’t contradict him. 

“If the rumour mill is to be believed, she plays for both teams. You should talk to her.”

And then Dom vanishes like he was never there. Bernie claps when Serena finishes her song and manages not to faint when Serena winks in her direction. 

Someone else stands next to the pianist for the next sing along, and so Bernie ducks her head and slinks into the kitchen where it’s a little less crowded. She talks to Morven for a while about surgery career paths, and to Sasha about Afghanistan. It’s nice having colleagues who can also be friends, she thinks. She’s missed that about the army. 

When Bernie turns to top up her wine glass, she has to open another bottle and the kitchen is empty when she turns back round. 

She sips her glass, glad for the momentary quiet. 

“Oh well will you look at that?” A low voice says suddenly. 

Bernie starts and gulps when she sees Serena enter the kitchen with a tray full of empty glasses. That dress is really something, and Bernie feels her palms sweat when Serena smiles at her. She is so beautiful and Bernie is at a loss for words. 

“The very woman I’ve been meaning to talk to for weeks! I’ve heard all about you. It’s not often we have another female consultant. And a Major at that!” Serena says as she unloads the glasses. 

Bernie blushes and doesn’t really know where to look. 

“Thank you for inviting me. It’s a fun party,” she decides to say. 

“My pleasure.” 

And the word sounds sinful in Serena’s mouth. Bernie blushes more deeply and Serena’s smile gets wider. 

Once the glasses are safely stowed in the dish washer, Serena takes a few steps towards Bernie and they are now tucked away in a corner. 

“Tell me about yourself, then,” Serena asks. 

Bernie stammers for a bit but then her whole life story comes out. It’s surprisingly easy to talk to Serena. She’s a good listener and she’s funny and kind. She also gets closer and closer until they are touching from shoulder to hip, and Bernie can feel how warm Serena is, and how enthralling her perfume is. 

People come and go while they talk but somehow they are left alone. Bernie should feel bad for keeping Serena away from her guests and her party, but Serena’s eyes sparkle and gleam and it’s like Bernie is ensnared. A willing captive of Serena’s charms. 

Finally though, as guests start to leave, Serena is summoned to her front door to bid everyone good night. Bernie stays back, encouraged by the warm hand Serena laid on her arm and the whispered “stay for a while” in her ear. She busies herself with putting things away, trying to ignore how fast her heart is beating, and only ventures out of the kitchen when she hears the door close and the house fall silent. 

Serena is fixing her hair when Bernie spots her, and when she turns, Bernie follows her eyes to the ceiling. Mistletoe. Bernie swallows.

“Would you say you are traditional, Bernie?” Serena asks as she walks closer. 

Bernie flushes but some of that army courage kicks in. 

“I can be,” she replies. 

Serena smiles and suddenly she is very close and they are kissing. 

It’s not a hesitant kiss. It’s a kiss that shows how much they have been teasing each other. Bernie moans when Serena slips her tongue into her mouth and tightens her hold around Serena’s waist. She feels amazing. She tastes of wine and those gingerbread biscuits and Bernie wants to kiss her for hours. 

So enthralled she is by Serena’s lips that Bernie doesn’t realise they are moving and they bump into the sofa and stumble onto it. Serena ends up on Bernie’s lap, her thighs on either side of Bernie’s own. 

Bernie is lost in a blur of teeth and tongue and delightful pressure as Serena slowly grinds on her lap. A voice in the back of her mind points out that this is a bit fast, but Serena’s hands are in her hair and Bernie feels like she’s on fire. 

Kissing is as far as she’s gone, with another woman. The IED never gave her the chance for more with Alex. Her hands are on Serena’s waist, then her back and she moans when she feels Serena’s hot skin where the dress ends. 

“I’m sorry. I would normally ask you out for dinner, but you looked so...delectable,” Serena pants against Bernie’s lips. 

Bernie huffs out a chuckle and looks down. 

“I...should probably come clean and say I’ve never...not with a woman,” Bernie stammers.

Serena puts a bit of distance between them, her eyebrow arched in surprise.

“Oh, I’m...it’s just the way you looked at me, I thought...” Serena trails off. 

Bernie knows her cheeks are bright red, but Serena’s eyes are kind and still dark, not pitying or disappointed. 

“Well, no I am attracted to women, but the realisation is a new development,” Bernie explains. 

“Do you want to slow down? I wouldn’t want to push you into anything...” 

The very thought makes Bernie shake her head and Serena smiles. A smirk that is so seductive that Bernie blushes. 

“Well, then. Where were we?” 

And they are kissing again. Bernie feels a little bolder now that she’s laid her cards on the table. Her hands slip from Serena’s back to her hips, and she moans when she touches what surely must be a garter belt and suspenders. She looks down, mouth open in awe, and sees what her hands have discovered. 

Serena’s dress is bunched up almost at the waist and the black lingerie is decadent and beautiful against Serena’s pale skin. Bernie gulps. 

“God, you look...” Bernie whispers. 

Serena chuckles, the sound deep and throaty. 

“Why don’t we take this upstairs and I’ll show you a lot more,” she replies, her dark eyes glinting in the low light. 

Bernie nods, her heart beating fast in her chest. She’s never felt this way before, so aroused her hands are shaking. 

Serena leads her upstairs and when they reach her bedroom, she takes great care in removing Bernie’s blouse, kisses her collarbone and uses her teeth, and Bernie moans at the flash of heat that the bite causes. 

“You look so beautiful. All the time,” Serena whispers and Bernie feels the words curl low in her belly. 

She remembers she has hands too and reaches for Serena to kiss her again and again. 

It’s easy to just sink into the mattress and watch as Serena slowly removes her dress. She’s glorious and Bernie stares, open mouthed, as more and more of Serena’s skin is revealed. 

“Stunning,” Bernie says and Serena smiles.

She’s given the honour of removing Serena’s underwear, but she only gets as far as the lacy bra. The garter belt stays on as she explores Serena’s body, almost feverish with the need to touch everywhere. Serena seems happy to let her, moans and whimpers when something feels good. 

It’s a rush, to hear the first strangled cry when Bernie tentatively slips a hand between Serena’s legs. Serena is so wet and that makes Bernie groan in Serena’s neck. She starts slow, quickly figures out that Serena likes a steady pace, and her heart soars when Serena clutches her shoulders and her back arches and Bernie feels her flutter against her fingers. 

“God, I knew. I knew you would be good at this,” Serena says breathlessly in Bernie’s arms. 

It’s a bit too late to blush, so Bernie allows herself to preen a little under Serena’s amused eyes. 

“Now, Major. Will you allow me to return the favour?” 

Serena’s voice is gravelly and Bernie can only nod, wide eyed with excitement. 

It’s something else, to be the focus of Serena Campbell’s undivided attention. She is generous with her kisses and seems to learn in no time what makes Bernie tick. 

Bernie watches, panting, as Serena makes her way down her body. She nips at her breasts and elicits sounds Bernie has never known herself to make. Bernie’s hands instinctively slip into Serena’s hair and Bernie anchors herself in this new sea of pleasure. 

Bernie won’t forget in a hurry the sight of Serena between her legs, her eyes dark as she licks Bernie’s inner thighs. 

She didn’t know that sex could be like this, so sensuous and fun. Serena sucks a mark by her hipbone and Bernie jumps, a laugh caught in her throat. She manages to keep her eyes open when Serena licks between her legs but then her back arches and her knees rise and she’s truly lost. 

She’s aware she’s loud. She can’t help it. Serena is very good and very beautiful and Bernie still can’t quite believe she’s in her bed. Serena slips her hands onto Bernie’s breasts and that’s all it take for Bernie to come with a strangled shout. 

Her vision goes grey for a second and she flops back onto the bed, boneless. Serena chuckles and kisses her slowly. 

“Delicious,” Serena says as she settles next to Bernie. 

Bernie can only nod. 

“I’m sorry I’m doing this all in the wrong order, but would you like to have dinner sometime?” Serena asks. 

“Yes. Yes, definitely,” Bernie replies firmly. 

 

The next morning, Bernie wakes up alone. She blinks in the sunshine, disorientated for a second, and then a flood of heat hits her chest when she remembers where she is. She can smell coffee so she doesn’t think Serena has done a runner. She slips on a robe she finds hung up behind the bedroom door and pads downstairs. 

Serena is only wearing a long t shirt, leaving her thighs almost bare, and she’s poking at something in a pan. Bernie can’t remember the last time someone’s made her breakfast. 

There’s a Christmas song playing on the radio and it all feels very domestic and homey.

She gathers a bit of courage and kisses the back of Serena’s neck, smiling when Serena turns around for a proper kiss. 

“I was going to take this up to you but the eggs are not cooperating,” Serena says. 

Bernie can manage scrambled eggs so she shoos Serena away, manages not to blush too hard when she feels Serena staring. 

“You look good in my robe.” 

Bernie barely manages to finish cooking before Serena pins her against the cupboard for a kiss that leaves her breathless. Serena looks far too coy when she releases her. 

“Any plans today?” Serena asks. 

“Nope.” 

Serena looks at her from beneath her eyelashes. 

“Want to have some with me?” 

Bernie thinks the answer might be “always” but that sounds a bit much. 

Instead she kisses Serena and whispers “yes” against her lips. 

On the radio, someone tells them to have a jolly Christmas. Bernie thinks that for once, she might.


End file.
